fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur (Fates)/Supports
Note: Bolded text are voice clips from S-Support CG confession scenes. With Male Avatar C Support * Arthur: Mmm, do you smell that, Avatar? It's the sweet smell of justice! * Avatar: I take it from your... exuberance that you just returned from a mission? Of justice? * Arthur: I received word that a group of ne'er-do-wells was on the attack. I've just disbanded their society of injustice and rescued the town they were terrorizing. * Avatar: Ne'er-do-wells, you say? Interesting. Was it a difficult battle? * Arthur: Not in the least! Whenever I stare evil in the eye, evil always blinks first. * Avatar: Haha, that's great! Right? It sounds great. Just what I'd expect from the hero of Nohr. I really admire how you've devoted yourself to helping the helpless. * Arthur: You're too kind, my lord! But truly, it was no trouble at all. * Avatar: But your pants are covered in mud! They didn't hurt you, did they? * Arthur: Oh... that's actually unrelated. I was hit by a couple of carriages on the way back. * Avatar: '''Huh?! You mean to say that two different carriages hit you in one day? * '''Arthur: '''And after that, the town's self-defense force mistook me for a thief. They chased me for a good... oh, I don't know, 10 miles? * '''Avatar: '''Gods, that's awful. You must have been born under a truly unlucky star. * '''Arthur: '''So they say. Oh! I'm sorry, but I must take my leave now. I promised to deliver some much-needed medicine for the village elderly today. Thank you for the chat, Avatar! * Arthur exits * '''Avatar: '''What a character. I do hope he makes it through his delivery in one piece... With Female Avatar With Azura With Felicia C Support * '''Felicia: *siiiigh* * Arthur: Felicia! Speak candidly, my friend. What's troubling you? * Felicia: Oh... Hello, Arthur. I don't want to bother you with my silly problems. * Arthur: Nonsense! It is my duty and purpose in life to help the downtrodden. If I can't even help a companion in her time of need, what good am I? * Felicia: Oh! I didn't think of it that way! I suppose I have no choice but to accept your help. So... The thing is... I enjoy being a maid. I love it, in fact. But... Oh, Arthur, I'm just so awful at it! I'm so clumsy and forgetful! Sometimes I wonder if I'm not cut out to be a maid. *sigh* * Arthur: That's ridiculous. I'm certain you're overreacting. * Felicia: No, I'm really not. For instance, just the other day... I noticed Avatar seemed a little down, so I made him/her some tea. But then... I tripped as I was carrying it over and poured it all over his/her lap! Avatar is very kind, so he/she did his/her best to laugh it off... But I've been in agony ever since. And that's just one of many similar examples. It seems every time I try to do something good, my own clumsiness gets in the way! * Arthur: ... * Arthur: It's as though... you're reciting my most private of thoughts... * Felicia: Hm? What was that, Arthur? * Arthur: Ah! Nothing. It was nothing! Hmm... With Mozu C Support Edit * Arthur:' '''Hello, Mozu! * '''Mozu':' '''Hey there. You're Arthur, yeah? * '''Arthur':' '''Correct! I am Arthur of Nohr, seeker of justice and helper of the helpless! By the way, what brings you out here? I often train in this field, and I rarely ever see anyone out here. * '''Mozu':' '''Well, I'm from a small village, and farming's kinda in my blood. I had a little spare time, so I thought I'd come out here and check the soil. If the soil's no good, the produce won't be any good either. * '''Arthur':' '''Ah, I see. A noble cause indeed! * '''Mozu':' '''You ever done any farming before, Arthur? * '''Arthur':' '''I can't say I have... Though I did once save an elderly farmer from drowning. * '''Mozu':' '''Ha, is that right? Good one, fella. Being a soldier is nice, but there's nothing like a well-plowed field at sunrise. People are just big animals, ya know. So being near the soil is soothing. Stuff you grow always tastes better than the stuff you buy too. It's a great life. * '''Arthur':' '''Huh... I think I'm starting to understand what you see in it. * '''Mozu':' '''Yeah? That's great. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta work hard to get this soil up to snuff! With Camilla With Elise C Support * '''Arthur:' I am coming, Lady Elise! Your loyal Arthur rides to the rescue! Stay your fearful heart! *pant**pant* A thousand apologies, milady. I did not mean to keep you waiting. To think, if you had been accosted by thugs and it took me so long to reach you... * Elise: Oh, no! Don't worry, Arthur. It's nothing like that. I just had a question i wanted to ask you. * Arthur: Ah. Well, I am a man of little learning, but if i can help, please, ask away. * Elise: You're a man of justice, right, Arthur? So I was wondering... Is there anything you wouldn't do to help someone in trouble? * Arthur: No! I would stop at nothing to save even a single person from harm, milady. If a milk lady lost a child, I'd scour the entire globe for that li'l babe! If an old man could no longer walk, I myself would serve as his legs as long as need be! * Elise: Wow! So cool... * Arthur: If someone sobbed a single sob, I would tickle them until they smiled! If i saw a fight, I would break it up, but not before I brought their hands together. This time in the loving clasp of friendship, rather than a deadly grapple of war! Er...I suppose i needn't go on. You get the idea. I am who I've always been: Destroyer of Evil, Champion of the Weak! I am Arthur! The Hero of Justice! * Elise: Wow! You sound so gallant! Is there anything you can't do? * Arthur: Not a thing in the world, milady! * Elise: Jeez, Arthur, you're amazing! You're not just a hero! You're like an-an... ultrahero! * Arthur: Oh ho! You flatter me too much, my liege. Now, why did you ask me all this? Is there something that ails you? If anything troubles you, I vow right now to vanquish it for you, right in it's evil face! * Elise: Really? Well, Arthur, actually...I......I...um...never mind. * Arthur: What? Lady Elise, I beg of you, if there is anything at all, you must tell me. I have sworn to aid you in all things. You know this. * Elise: Haha. Yeah, I know. Sorry. Pretend you didn't hear anything. There are some things even an ultrahero of justice can't do...So...ah...um... See ya! * Arthur: By my leather loin-protector, that girl can be a mystery sometimes... B Support * Arthur: Greetings! * Elise: Hey, Arthur. What's eating you? * Arthur: It's about the last time we talked. Would it be all right if I asked you what you were going to say? I am your loyal servant, milady. I would jump into a raging grease fire if you wished it. In fact, I would sit and roll around in one for you! Nay, I'd throw myself off a cliff, wailing and bare as a darling babe, into one for you! My oiled skin glistening in the aestival air as I plunged into the fiery pit below-- * Elise: Ah! That won't be necessary! I promise! That will never, ever be necessary. But...what I was thinking of when I said that...it might be hard, even for you. * Arthur: I suspected as much; you've been acting very strangely these days. But I have come prepared. Please, anything you need, I shall perform. * Elise: Well...OK. You asked for it. What I wanted to ask you... It's about Lord Xander. * Arthur: About Lord Xander? * Elise: Yes, I was hoping you could make Xander... * Arthur: Y...yes? * Elise: I was wondering if you could make him smile! * Arthur: Oh, thank the gods. I thought you were going to say "a corpse!" Ha ha! What a hilarious misunderstanding! * Elise: Huh? * Arthur: Er, n-nothing, my lady. It's not so funny now that I think about it... * Elise: Oh! I get it. You're worried about how you're gonna do it! See? I told ya! I knew it would be tough even for the famous Arthur! * Arthur: N-n-no! Of course not! Ha! Nothing is too tough in my book! Especially not if it means helping someone! * Elise: ...It's OK, Arthur. You don't have to lie for my sake. * Arthur: I-I-I--I'm not lying! I'm going! Right now! To do it! You'll see! ONWARD! *Arthur leaves* * Elise: Wha-- He's going NOW?! * (Transition) * Arthur: Lady Elise! I have returned. * Elise: Arthur! That was...so...quick. How did it go? * Arthur: Splendidly! While I was with Lord Xander, he didn't stop laughing for a second! * Elise: Really?! How did you do it? * Arthur: Well, I found Lord Xander at the top of a hill, so I charged up it as fast as I could! But, wouldn't you know it, I tripped! Right as I reached the crest. Tumbled the whole way down again. Ha-ha! It was quite the sight, I assure you. I don't think I've sever seen the prince laugh so hard in his life! * Elise: Oh. That wasn't quite the kind of smile I was hoping for... * Arthur: I...I suspected as much. But one hopes. * Elise: Oh well. Maybe it's impossible. There are things even a miracle couldn't fix... But thanks anyways, Arthur. *Elise leaves* * Arthur: Lady Elise... A Support * Arthur: Milady! I went to Lord Xander--without tripping, this time--and spoke with him. * Elise: Really?! * Arthur: Aye, I did! And i told him, straight out, that it's ill for him to always look so grim. Dourness little profits a king, I said! He must show his people he is human! For the future of Nohr, I suggested he might do well to smile now and then. * Elise: Wow! That's great, Arthur! And he listened? What'd he say? * Arthur: He laughed. * Elise: He what? * Arthur: Well, it was more of a scoff, really. * Elise: ... * Arthur: I guess you could say, if you were so inclined...that he was laughing...*ahem*..At me. * Elise: ... * Arthur: I-I'd had a sudden urge to...empty my bladder, you see, while we were talking... So I was holding myself and...dancing... a little bit as I spoke. The pain was almost unendurable. But not more so than the thought of giving up. I would never willingly disappoint you, my lady. * Elise: Oh, Arthur. I hope you get well soon. *sigh* I figured something would go wrong. Thanks, though. You did your best. That's all i can ask... * Arthur: Milady-- * Elise: It's just...before...Xander used to be so much happier. He enjoyed playing and joking around with me, but since the war began... He still smiles, of course, but it's never like before. That's why I asked for your help... I just want him to be like he was. Happy. I don't want him to worry so much... * Arthur: Lady Elise......I understand. Let me handle this. * Elise: No, it's OK. What I want is impossible. Xander is going to be king soon. I'm sure he has many things to worry about. Things i probably couldn't even imagine. * Arthur: With all due respect, I disagree. It is NOT impossible. I am Arthur, the Hero of Justice! And, I might add, your loyal retainer. I exist to serve you and the throne of Nohr, and that I shall do if it kills me! Perhaps it will take some time, but I will do this for you someday. I promise. * Elise: Arthur...thank you. Just hearing you say that makes me feel OK again. I knew I could count on you! * Arthur: My lady... I do not deserve such kindness. S Support * Arthur: Ah, there you are! I thank you for coming. * Elise: What's wrong? Is it about Xander? * Arthur: No, not exactly...but it's not entirely unrelated either. * Elise: Oh? 'Cause I wanted to tell you not to worry about the favor I asked you for. You know, the thing about getting Xander to smile. 'Cause...it's probably just my fault anyway. * Arthur: What? Don't say such things! You could never make Lord Xander sad! * Elise: Not like that, Arthur. I don't mean I'm the reason he never smiles. I just mean that I might have been hoping for something silly. I always thought of him as my own personal hero. You know, like how some girls think of their dads. Except i never felt that way about ours since he's..well, our father. When things got rough, though, I could always rely on Xander. And, it's true, he always smiled then, and he used to laugh so much. But sometimes people have to change to become who they're destined to be. He's had to shoulder so much...there's no way he could stay the boy he was. And if he did, he wouldn't be the man we needed to lead us. * Arthur: Lady Elise... * Elise: I think I was just feeling nostalgic. I was only sad because I couldn't play with him like I used to anymore. It's my problem. Not his. He's not just MY hero now. He's everyone's. * Arthur: A hero, eh? So what would your ideal personal hero look like? * Elise: Huh? * Arthur: When you imagine the perfect hero, what is he like? * Elise: The perfect hero? Huh. That's hard...Well, I guess they'd be a lot like you, Arthur. * Arthur: Wha? * Elise: You're a kind and loyal person. AND you're a Hero of Justice, right? Plus I bet you'd make a great father! I can see it now! With kids crawling up and down ya, and your wife hugging your side. It's perfect! Whoever you marry, Arthur...she'll be a very lucky woman. I'm sure of it. * Arthur: Oh, Lady Elise... * Elise: Wh-what's wrong? * Arthur: Nothing. I'm just so happy you said that. Because I came here to tell you something. Something very related to what you just said. * Elise: Huh? * Arthur: My lady, you are the most easygoing and carefree woman I have ever met. Just seeing you unburdens my heart of all its troubles. You are truly one of a kind. And it is this unique quality of yours that compels me to protect you. And it is this unique quality of yours that compels me to protect you. Not duty or justice, but only that I could not bear to live in a world without you. So, please, if you think I am worthy...will you accept this ring? * Elise: WH-WHAT? * Arthur: Will you marry me, Lady Elise? * Elise: I-I don't know what to say. * Arthur: ...I understand. It makes sense that you would be hesitant to accept. Even if you do love me, I am not your peer. A princess should marry a prince, no? Otherwise... the nobility will get to talking. It could cause a scandal. So, please, think on it, and take your time. Only do this if it is truly what you want. * Elise: Oh, Arthur. I love you. But it's not the nobles I'm worried about. It's Xander... I feel like he's not going to be too happy about this. * Arthur: You need not worry, milady. I will tell Lord Xander the news myself. And I will work every day until he smiles to think of our marriage. A real smile this time! Not his normal laughing-at-Arthur smile! * Elise: Well when you put it like that, I guess I have to say yes! Teehee. So, here goes. Arthur... I do! With Effie C Support *'Arthur: '''Greetings, Effie! Can you spare a moment to discuss something of dire importance? *'Effie: Arthur? What's going on? Is Lady Elise OK? *'Arthur: '''Haha! Er, yes, of course. Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. But what I say next may shock and disturb you to your very core! *'Effie: 'Well, what are you waiting for?! *'Arthur: 'Effie, I believe we need to have a chat. *'Effie: 'We're having a chat right now! Now will you hurry up and get to the point? *'Arthur: 'Certainly Effie. I believe that I am falling behind in my Elise-guarding duties. I see your dedication to her in every aspect of your life, and I am envious. Please, I must know your secret! *'Effie: 'There's no secret. but what you said about my dedication is accurate. I'm more than just her retainer. I'm her best friend. Everything I do is for her. But that doesn't mean you should feel bad. You're her hero, you know? *'Arthur: 'It warms my ears to hear such praise, but I fear it is not enough. Our battles grow fiercer by the day! I must know the secrets of your strength! *'Effie: 'Oh! Well, my strength comes from my training. You're welcome to join me for a workout or sparring session anytime. *'Arthur: 'Fantastic! I look forward to battling to the death--- *'Effie: 'WHAT? *'Arthur: '---of my energy. To the death of my energy. Is that not a common expression? Oh ho! My mistake. B Support *'Effie: Arthur, I've been thinking about our talk the other day. And I realized the reason you feel you're not doing enough for Lady Elise... is because you're always doing so much for everyone else. You're far more generous than I. *'Arthur: '''Generous? Oh ho ho! Yes, yes, I suppose I'm reasonably generous. But not any more than you! *'Effie: Are you kidding? You're always putting other people before yourself. Anytime you see someone in trouble--- anyone in trouble--- you rush in. Me? I'd snatch a cup of water from a guy who was on fire if Lady Elise were thirsty. *'Arthur: '''Oh ho! Remind me not to catch on fire in proximity to Elise during the warm months! But seriously, I do see your point. Perhaps I do spend too much time helping old ladies cross the path. And I should probably stop making silly faces at crying babies until they laugh... *'Effie: 'Arthur... no. You shouldn't ever change. That wasn't what I meant. The world needs a hero like you. A hero who stands up for justice, no matter what. A hero who always takes the little guy's side, even at his own expense. *'Arthur: '''Well... thank you, Effie! This conversation has been tremendously illuminating. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to resolve this minor identity crisis like a hero. With an extra dessert and some snuggling with my fuzzy blanket. Cheerio! With Niles With Peri With Selena With Beruka With Nyx With Charlotte With Benny With Keaton With Kagero With Azama With Setsuna With Kana (Male) (Son) With Shigure (Son) With Percy (Son) * '''Arthur: Ha ha ha! And how is my boy doing today, Percy? * Percy: Ah! Hi, Pop! I'm so glad you're here! * Arthur: Ughh, you're too cute, kiddo! Come on over here! * Percy: Ahahaha! That tickles! * Arthur: Oops, sorry about that. Say, how are you getting along with that dragon I found for you? * Percy: Oh, you mean Ace, right?! So great. We hang out all the time! * Arthur: Outstanding! I'm glad to hear you two are getting along so famously. * Percy: Yup! * Arthur: *sniff* Urgh...!! * Percy: Is something wrong, Pop? Why are you hunkered down there? * Arthur: Please, don't watch, my son! Seeing you caring for that dragon...Well, it made your old pop a little bit emotional. Just ignore me! Uwaaaaaaaaah! I'm burning with joy! * Percy: Ahaha! Don't cry, Pop! Category:Stubs Category:Game Script Category:Support Stubs